Luffy Failed
by Stayinguptill3AM
Summary: A once shot in which Luffy is contemplating on what to do now that he has become a Pirate King.


Luffy failed.

A One Shot by Stayinguptill3AM

A One Piece Fanfic

* * *

"Everyone. I made it this far into the island where Roger's Treasure is," Luffy had been covered in  
battle wounds, most of the wounds had been infected and left untreated, now that their doctor had  
died, no longer alive with Luffy to treat his wounds," Zoro . . . Zoro and I made it to the island, the  
treasure is here too, all the ones that Roger had left. Without you guys, I wouldn't have been able to make  
it this far." Luffy had crouched down, knees touching the soft and fluffy grass, his head resting on a  
flat gravestone. A gravestone that Zoro had cut up for their crew members, though Franky would have been  
able to make even better looking and fancier gravestone, but he wasn't here. The area was surrounded by a  
ring of trees with a forest following behind it, Zoro had been sitting against a tree with his right leg  
close to his chest and the opposite lying straight in front of him, both of his arms holding his right  
leg in place. He was intently spacing off into the forest over his left shoulder. His position being  
20 some feet away from Luffy and on Luffy's left side too.

Zoro was intently looking over his left shoulder, staring off into the distance of the forest.  
When 30 minutes had passed Zoro spoke," Hey Luffy, are you ready?" . . . Luffy hadn't answered  
for some moments so Zoro had attempted to ask again," Hey Luffy, can you hear me?" . . . No answer  
still. "Hey Luffy, Did you die on me," a pause of silence," Hey, Luffy!" Still yet no answer.  
Zoro worriedly walked over to Luffy and kneeled down beside him, shaking his shoulder. He listened  
for an answer but instead had found that Luffy was only just sleeping while he was crouched. Zoro  
sighed in relief. Zoro moved away from the grave and Luffy to lie down on the ground  
with his hands behind his head as he always does. An amount of time had passed on by and Zoro too, fell  
asleep like Luffy. Sound and safely asleep with no dangers around, no life threatening situations  
to worry them awake, absolute peace floating in the air.

* * *

Luffy had woken up in his crouched position, like his grandfather, he can sleep anywhere and anytime  
given the chance, though this time, he had an excuse for sleeping in this position. Being fatigued and  
very exhausted did do a number on you after all. Luffy looked around and found Zoro sleeping with a  
content face. Luffy realized, that it has been a while since he saw a face like that. He looked around  
a bit more after looking at Zoro and finally thought out loud," What do I do now?" He wondered with his arms crossed and his  
eyes intensely staring at the ground around him. A frown of great depth was seen on his face,  
had he not been rubber, all kinds of wrinkles would have shown up on his leathery face. While Luffy was thinking  
very heavily, Zoro woke up with his eyes wide open and sat up slowly in regards to his wounds which is exceptionally  
as bad as Luffy's or perhaps lighter. Zoro looked at Luffy for a moment and asked," Luffy,  
do you know what to do? I became the best swordsman in the world, and you became the Pirate King of the Seas.  
What do we do now?" Zoro had felt like asking this question, he was looking for a kind of guidance. You don't  
do much after you've reached your "Ultimate Goal", and it felt like the captain needed this question.

Luffy thought about Zoro's question for a moment and answered his loyal first mate," Zoro, I became Pirate  
King, I came this far, I had my mates to help me this far into the journey, my friends. . . For the first  
time in my life, I don't know what to do now." Well, Zoro had been waiting for a completely different answer,  
an answer very different from what Luffy had just said but, he didn't consider his thoughts on that particular  
weird feeling called doubt. Zoro shook the thought off his head and suggested," Do you think, maybe if we hadn't let  
them come along, do you think maybe-" Luffy cut in," No, They would come along for sure. They aren't here anymore  
and that's a fact. If only I was a better captain, maybe then they wouldn't be in the state that they are in.  
Even if Brook dies once, he can't come back when his body isn't whole."

Zoro and Luffy looked at the grave one last time for a very long time before they both decided it was time to go.  
They left all their treasure behind in the place where Gol D. Roger had left his. They took their money with them  
for provisional needs and gathered a bit of food for their journey. The Thousand Sunny was left in a cave somewhere in the island and took a small boat enough for two people to sail away from the island. Once the two had sailed off  
into the day looking both at the island once more and looking forward again to steer the ship to a nearby island.  
It wasn't like they had a doctor to help them get better, they didn't have much of a hope any further than just that.  
Luffy knows that they died. Zoro knows they died. A fact is a fact once it happens. There's no changing that, and  
as you live, history along with it moves on forward.

* * *

Author's notes:

Hello there important reader, I hope you had a sense of feeling while you were reading this, for that was my intent.  
This idea popped out of my head at around 10 PM on a Friday. I wanted to make this story a bit longer and originally  
wanted to add time traveling into it, but then I decided it would have been better if I just left the time traveling  
bit out of the idea of the story. I didn't want to make a long story just yet, I'm not that good at it yet, but I'll  
get there some day, eventually, so I just left the idea as a one shot. Now, I have some questions for you dear reader if you would like to answer.

As a reviewer, what did you think of the One shot?  
Was there anything confusing about the details or how they were acting?  
Were there just any error that you saw?  
What did you like about this and what did you not like?  
Could you tell me from your point of view of how you understood this story as? (Think of it as a theme)

Thank you for reading a very short story like this. :)


End file.
